


New Moon

by lepuslazuli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, monstertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepuslazuli/pseuds/lepuslazuli
Summary: AN: original prompt was “Mature NSFW Klance, Lance is trying to summon an Eldritch God and Keith is the one to step out of the summoning circle. What type of monster Keith is is up to you, but anything involving body Horror, dragon and/or goat features is good.“





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/gifts).



This is my gift for Hollo for [@monstertronexchange](https://tmblr.co/mpfUqNslGl-Ri7mqIbvm8Dw)! I loved all the prompts you gave, you I write this fic first. Then made other treats^^  


New Moon | klance | voltron | 18+ | 2018/06/23-07/06

Beta: the amazing [@bluest-paladin](https://tmblr.co/mgrKzcp9dQ8lcc7Bu3kGgBA) (let me love you forever)  


AN: original prompt was “Mature NSFW Klance, Lance is trying to summon an Eldritch God and Keith is the one to step out of the summoning circle. What type of monster Keith is is up to you, but anything involving body Horror, dragon and/or goat features is good.“  


 

Lance spent months with the preparing. After filling himself with determination, he spent all of his free time in libraries and in front of the internet, neglecting the other things he was interested in. His friends, Pidge and Hunk, called him an idiot for the effort, but Lance didn’t care. It was worth a try. He wanted this.

 

So he chose a new moon night - it’s the darkest and he was up to do something _dark_ ; and the full moon was the Lycanthropes’. A Friday, the 9th, because he didn’t have time to wait for a Friday the 13th. And 9, at least, is an odd number. 

 

He considered using an abandoned place; the library, the woods and his own living room. The living room won. If something goes bad, at least he would be in a familiar place, and if nothing happens then he won’t have to drag himself home dead tired. He pat himself on the shoulder for the deduction and nodded. Good thinking, Lance.  


The rite itself had a lot of components, however, it wasn’t too complicated. He drew the circle first with white chalk on the wooden floor, the way his researches taught him. He drew a pentacle in it, because he read that will keep demons away. Hopefully. His chosen rite should summon something small and cute, for a short time. This was a test. Honestly, Lance didn’t really believe anything would happen, but he still wanted to try and preparing was still a thing he wanted to do thoroughly.

 

After the circle he lit the candles, five white ones on the pentacle’s each apexes. He placed some herbs that the rite needed - especially clary - in the middle and lit them to get their fragrant and caretaking mist. Then he asked for help and assistance from the goddess of the oceans by a short prayer. He started getting nervous at this point. Finally, he chanted the rite. His voice was trembling at first, but it gained thickness soon enough. After his last sentence was done, Lance looked up. A breeze blew from the window (he forgot to close; it was a warm night) dancing with the curtains and stifling four of the candles, but nothing else happened.

 

Lance swallowed and looked around. He knew it. He knew nothing would happen! He exhaled the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding, a little relieved. He closed his eyes.

 

Time to get up and clean the mess. _Okay, the wind that put out the candles was a bit spooky_ , Lance thought to himself as he tried to scoop the ash of the herbs. 

 

It was dark and the moonless night just made it even darker, so as he got up he kicked a stifled candle. He hissed, then cursed. Then he had to stop. It seemed the darkness moved. Lance blinked. The darkness started to swirl and thicken, it seemed like soft shadow-tentacles gathered into one spot. 

_What the--_

 

It finally got a shape. It was a young man like himself, but he wasn’t human like Lance. He had dark hair with a ridiculous mullet and glowing violet eyes, the prettiest pair of eyes Lance had ever seen. Besides that, he had short, dark goat-horns, fluffy goat-ears, and instead of feet he had hoofs. Lance blinked again.

 

“Hello,” the creature said.

 

Lance squawked and tried to pull away. The creature rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m Keith,” he said, obviously meant to be patient when he clearly wasn’t, and tried to sound explanatory. “What do you want?”

 

“What?”

 

“...do you want, yeah, I asked that. And Keith is my name. You got a name too?” Is it possible this human was an idiot? “You summoned me so you must have a wish,” Keith tried. The human finally seemed to gather himself.

 

“Like genies?” The human finally communicated, though it wasn’t helpful at all. “I’m Lance by the way.”

 

The creature, Keith, snorted. He didn’t know he would do this a lot from now on. We could say it became a form of reaction and communication between them. “I’m not a genie, _Lance._ I’m someone who was touched by The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young.” He said solemnly.

 

“So you’re one of the thousand?”

 

Keith snorted again and gritted his teeth. Cocky. He didn’t answer.

 

“Is he Dionysus?”

 

“Some call my master by that name,” Keith nodded slowly. “But that is not important. You’ve summoned me because you have a task for me, and you’re lucky I’m not someone who would eat you right away without this question and answer session. Tell me what to do, I’ll do it and then both of us can go home.”

 

“Actually…” Keith watched as the human brought a hand and scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t think the ritual would work,” he confessed.

 

This time Keith was the one who didn’t know how to react. “What?” he moaned eventually.

 

“I did a lot of research and I wanted to try it out, but I didn’t really think it would work.”

 

Keith blinked.

 

“Well, it worked. Hurry, give me a task. I’ll fulfil it then we’re done.”

 

“But now I have a few questions.”

 

The creature sighed. “Fine.”

 

“Can we talk all night?”

 

Keith looked at the other. He was a slim human, a male one, caramel coloured skin, blue eyes and the cutest nose Keith had ever seen. He offered a soft smile. 

 

“Sure.” He had to stay for a while because of the summoning, after all.

 

“Do you want to drink something? Or eat?”

 

“Water will be fine, thank you.”

 

“Okay.” Lance returned in a short time with soda, snacks and water. He sat beside the creature. Keith. He sat beside Keith. “So… Where do you live?”

 

“In the woods. Not too thick, more like a grove with a clear river. There’s a marsh nearby. I have a house, I’m not sleeping in a cave like an animal. In another reality, of course.”

 

“Are there more people around there?”

 

“Yeah, a few. And animals.”

 

Lance tilted his head, “You really sound like a satyr to me. Don’t tell me you run after half naked giggling girls,” he chuckled.

 

Keith wrinkled his nose, then snorted. Again. “I do not have the slightest interest in girls. And I don’t run after anyone. I’m not a satyr.”

 

“Then an incubus?”

 

Keith blinked. Then the most smug smile spread across his face. He leaned in towards Lance, close, their noses almost touched.

 

“You find me attractive that much?” he cooed. Lance didn’t even flinch.

 

“Actually yes. And I want to touch your horns and ears so badly.”

 

Keith chuckled. “All right. You may do it.”

 

“Really?” Lance asked back a little too eagerly, already reaching out. First he touched a horn with his fingertips, then wrapped his fingers around it. It wasn’t cold or warm. It was hard. But the ears! They were so fluffy and soft and warm! It moved as Lance touched him, so he glanced at Keith but he didn’t seem he mind it. He allowed him after all. He stroked the ear’s back, then the base of it.

 

“How about a kiss?” _He really said that out loud? Shit._

 

Keith glanced at him, then he moved quickly. He pressed a small kiss on Lance’s cute nose.

 

“On my mouth?” Okay, that really slipped out without thinking. Lance felt horrible. Keith’s smile dropped and faded, he looked away a bit frustrated and turned his head slightly, but didn’t pull back. “No.”

 

Lance let his hands drop and he pulled away completely. He chewed on his lower lip and looked away as well. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not like I don’t find you attractive, Lance! I do. Very much.” Keith explained himself immediately. “It’s just… I can’t do it.”

 

Lance glanced at him. “You can’t do it on the _mouth_? How about other places?”

 

Keith grinned. “Other places are okay.” 

 

He gently took Lance’s hand and breathed a kiss on each of his fingers, then on the back of his hand. Then he turned Lance’s hand and pressed a kiss into his palm. Keith’s lips were so soft and warm, Lance felt every spot what was kissed burn a little. Keith kissed his way up slowly to Lance’s biceps, then he glanced up and smiled.

 

Lance gulped. Keith moved closer and he kissed Lance’s neck. That was the point when Lance gave up. He let out a soft little moan. He pulled away quickly then leant in. Lips brushed Keith’s face, the corner of his lips - he wanted to kiss him so damn badly - then he mirrored his actions and burned a kiss on Keith’s neck. Keith tilted his head to offer more of his skin. Lance nuzzled Keith’s neck. He smelled like wet ground, leaves and leather and he was so warm, his skin was searing. Lance felt the urgent need grow second by second in him, warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach and he got goose-skin. He parted his lips, kissed, then bit softly.

 

“Lance…” Keith breathed the other’s name. Lance didn’t answer, he brought up a hand and slid his fingers into the dark locks. Keith cupped Lance’s face and looking into his stunning, oceanblue eyes he pressed their foreheads together. His horns disappeared and his goat-ears turned into pointed ones like the fairies have.

 

“Whoa,” Lance whispered. Keith smiled, then he laid on his back, pulling the other onto himself. “I think we found a task for you,” Lance noted. Keith chuckled.

 

“Yeah, seems like it.”

 

“Do you mind making love all night long?”

 

“No.”

 

Lance quickly made Keith get rid of his thin, frothy cloths. As the pale, perfect skin was exposed, Lance tasted it with soft, wet kisses, starting with the round shoulders; at points he sucked or bit red marks that will turn purple later.

 

Keith arched his back to move with Lance’s hand that was roaming on his body, following every curve he had, sliding from his throat lower to his groin.

 

When Lance wrapped his fingers around his already hard shaft, Keith shoved his head back with a muffled moan and Lance was fast to attack the offered skin with soft kisses and bites. Keith moaned loudly. Lance pulled away.

 

“Get on the bed,” he panted and got up. Keith nodded and climbed on the bed as Lance asked him. He laid on his back and was about to look around when Lance returned panting a little, lips red and swollen from the kisses and soft bites he had been given, cheeks flushed and his hair messy. Keith moaned.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. Lance looked at him and grinned. He could argue about who’s prettier - he found Keith breathtaking - but he was busy with coating his fingers with lube.

 

“Well thank you very much,” he answered with a teasing tone to hide how embarrassed he was. “You’re pretty lucky to have some of me,” he added. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed and he spread his legs inviting. Lance moaned loudly at the sight.

 

“You look so good in my bed,” he whispered, then he pushed a finger in. Keith muffled a moan. 

 

“Breath, Keith, breath,” Lance asked him pulling his finger out, then slowly pushing inside again. Keith tried to obey. The human body he was wearing was so sensitive. Much more sensitive than his own he was used to. Lance moved his finger patiently and Keith began notice the pain was eased and turned into pleasure.

 

“Oh.” Lance grinned when he noticed Keith finally relaxed around him, and tried to move his hips along with his thrusts; and added a second finger to the first. Keith moaned and Lance leaned to him to shower his neck and collarbone and chest with soft kisses. His mouth found a nipple and he licked it, then sucked hungrily. Keith moaned loudly and arched his back.

 

“Don-- Hn! Don’t tease me!” Keith growled. “Please!” Lance chuckled against his skin, then pulled away.

 

“Ready?” he asked again.

 

Keith gulped and he nodded. “I… I thought we already agreed on this. Yes, I’m ready.”

 

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure. There will be no way back and I won’t stop.”

 

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes deeply. “I don’t want you to stop.” He lifted a leg and hooked it around Lance’s waist to gently pull the other closer. Lance grinned.

 

“Breath,” he whispered as he pushed in. Keith muffled a moan, he panted and arched his back.

 

“Kiss me.” Lance pushed deeper in and bent. He kissed down the column of Keith’s neck from his jaw to his collarbone. 

 

“No,” Keith growled, a hand ran up on Lance’s back to his hair. Keith grabbed the silky, chocolate brown locks and pulled Lance down to himself. Their lips crushed, brushed each other and after a breathtaking second the lips parted and Keith kissed Lance. He hummed, Lance kissed back. Their tongues met, curled and danced with each other; they were tasting, devouring each other.

 

Lance felt something like an electric sparkle. He moaned into the kiss then broke it. “You said you can’t,” he whispered on a hoarse voice, nose brushing Keith’s jaw. (He didn’t stop while they were kissing, he kept moving.)

 

“It… It bonded us,” Keith confessed, looking away. “Me to you. In a mythical way. Changed the summoning. I’ll stay.” He tried to explain between gasps with Lance’s each thrust.

 

In the next second Lance kissed him eagerly, and Keith had never felt this wanted and loved in his whole life. He pulled up his legs and tried to move along with Lance's thrusts. He felt warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach and wanted to explode.

 

“L--Lance,” he whimpered, a little surprised.

 

“It's okay, hot stuff, come. Come for me,” Lance purred into the cute pointed ears. Keith muffled a moan, then he cried out as he came. Lance followed him soon, whispering Keith’s name. He pulled out and rolled next to Keith. He kissed his shoulder.

 

“You’re okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Keith panted, then he grinned. He turned slightly to get closer to the other and look into his eyes.

 

“You know, Lance, you were right,” he whispered.

 

“About what?” Lance asked back, kissing Keith’s shoulder again.

 

“I'm everything you said. Being touched, a satyr or an incubus is just different aspects of the same thing.”

 

Lance shook his head gently. “Nah. According to the way you seduced me, you're definitely an incubus.”

 

Keith laughed softly.

 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance looked down, and Keith hooked a finger and lifted the other’s chin to make him look at him. “What if you made a mistake? By bonding yourself to me.”

 

“That can’t be a mistake. I just… I feel it. In my horns.”

 

Lance smiled. “Can't blame you for being unable to resist my charm. I'm perfect.”

 

Keith chuckled again. “Yeah, it was love at first sight. See? We will make a good couple.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I think,” Lance answered, then he bent over Keith. “How about round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
